icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Pittsburgh Penguins first-round draft picks
The Pittsburgh Penguins are a team in the National Hockey League. First-round selections Joe Daley became the first of 20 players selected by the Penguins in the 1967 NHL Expansion Draft on June 6, 1967. The next day the Penguins participated in their first amateur draft, where they selected Steve Rexe second overall. The Penguins obtained the first-overall pick in 1984, and selected Mario Lemieux from the Laval Voisins of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. Lemieux won the Calder Memorial Trophy as the NHL's best rookie in 1985. He went on to win six Art Ross trophies as the league's leading scorer, captained the team to Stanley Cup championships in 1991 and 1992, and was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1997 following his first retirement. He later came back to play in another five seasons for the Penguins, and in 1999, became chairman and co-owner of the team. As owner, Lemieux negotiated an agreement to construct a new arena, ensuring the team's future in Pittsburgh. After the Penguins 2009 Stanley Cup Finals victory, Lemieux became the first person to win a Stanley Cup as both a player and an owner. In 1990 the Penguins drafted Czechoslovakian Jaromir Jagr with the fifth-overall pick. Following the Velvet Revolution of 1989, Jagr was the first Czechoslovak to attend the NHL draft with the government's permission, becoming the first drafted without having to defect to the West. Jagr was also the first European drafted in the first round by the Penguins after selecting only Canadians in their first 23 years. He was the first of four consecutive first round Europeans, and eight in ten years from 1990 to 1999. Brooks Orpik was the first American drafted by the Penguins when he was selected in 2000 from Boston College. Along with Ryan Whitney in 2002, the Penguins have only selected two Americans in the first round as of 2009. The Penguins earned another first-overall pick in 2003 and selected goaltender Marc-Andre Fleury. Fleury was the third goaltender selected first-overall behind Michel Plasse and Rick DiPietro. The first-round selection (second overall) in 2004, Evgeni Malkin, was the Penguins second Calder Trophy winner. The Penguins earned another first-overall selection in the 2005 draft and selected Sidney Crosby in what was nicknamed the "Sidney Crosby Sweepstakes". Through 2009, of the 38 players drafted in the first round by the Penguins, there are 13 centers, 12 wingers (7 right and 5 left), 8 defenders, and 5 goaltenders. The large majority of the players come from Canada with 27. Czechoslovakia, Russia, Sweden and the United States all have two drafted players, while Belarus and the two now constituent states of Czechoslovakia, the Czech Republic and Slovakia, each have a single player drafted. List became the Penguins first non-Canadian first-round pick in 1990.]] became the first American drafted in the first-round by the Penguins.]] was the first-overall pick in 2003.]] first-overall in 2005.]] The 1967 NHL Expansion Draft Pittsburgh's first players were selected from these Original Six Teams Chicago *Roy Edwards *Art Stratton *Billy Dea *Mel Pearson Boston *Bob Dillabough *Jeannot Gilbert Detroit *Joe Daley *Ab McDonald *Leo Boivin *Val Fonteyne *Andy Bathgate Montreal *Noel Price *Keith McCreary *Tom McCarthy *Bob Rivard New York *Earl Ingarfield *Al MacNeil *Ken Schinkel *Les Hunt Toronto *Larry Jeffery Penguins selected in the Amateur/Entry Draft 1967 NHL Amateur Draft *2 G Steve Rexe *11 C Bob Smith 1968 NHL Amateur Draft *4 C Garry Swain *14 R Ron Snell *21 D Dave Simpson 1969 NHL Amateur Draft *15 C Rick Kessell *26 C Michel Briere *38 D Yvon Labre *50 R Ed Patenaude *62 G Paul Hoganson 1970 NHL Amateur Draft *7 L Greg Polis *21 L John Stewart *35 D Larry Bignell *49 L Connie Forey *63 L Steve Cardwell *77 C Bob Fitchner *90 D Jim Pearson *102 G Cam Newton *110 Ron Lemieux 1971 NHL Amateur Draft *18 C Brian McKenzie *32 C Joe Noris *46 D Gerry Methe *60 G Dave Murphy *74 Ian Williams *88 Doug Elliott 1972 NHL Amateur Draft *24 D Jack Lynch *30 F Bernie Lukowich *40 G Denis Herron *56 F Ron Lalonde *72 Brian Walker *88 L Jeff Ablett *104 R D'Arcy Keating *120 R Yves Bergeron *136 L Jay Babcock *149 G Don Atchison 1973 NHL Amateur Draft *7 F Blaine Stoughton *23 L Wayne Bianchin *27 D Colin Campbell *55 D Dennis Owchar *71 D Guido Tenesi *87 F Don Seiling *103 L Terry Ewasiuk *119 Fred Comrie *134 D Gord Lane *150 D Randy Aimoe *164 Don McLeod 1974 NHL Amateur Draft *8 F Pierre Larouche *27 R Jacques Cossette *62 D Mario Faubert *80 G Bruce Aberhart *98 L William Schneider *116 L Rob Laird *133 Larry Finck *150 Jim Chicoyne *166 Rick Uhrich *181 Serge Gamelin *195 D Rich Perron *206 F Rick Hindmarch *216 Bill Davis *223 James Mathers 1975 NHL Amateur Draft *13 G Gordie Laxton *31 D Russ Anderson *49 D Paul Baxter *67 Stu Younger *85 D Kim Clackson *103 L Peter Morris *121 C Mike Will *139 D Tapio Levo *155 Byron Shutt *170 G Frank Salive *185 D John Glynne *196 D Lex Hudson *202 Dan Tsubouchi *206 Bronisla Stankovsky *217 F Kelly Secord 1976 NHL Amateur Draft *2 R Blair Chapman *19 C Greg Malone *29 L Peter Marsh *47 L Morris Lukowich *65 G Greg Redquest *83 Brendan Lowe *101 Vic Sirko 1977 NHL Amateur Draft *30 L Jim Hamilton *48 C Kim Davis *66 F Mark Johnson *102 G Greg Millen 1978 NHL Amateur Draft *25 Mike Meeker *61 Shane Pearsall *75 C Rob Garner 1979 NHL Entry Draft *31 Paul Marshall *52 D Bennett Wolf *73 D Brian Cross *94 G Nick Ricci *115 D Marc Chorney 1980 NHL Entry Draft *9 F Mike Bullard *51 D Randy Boyd *72 D Tony Feltrin *93 C Doug Shedden *114 L Pat Graham *156 C Rob Geale *177 D Brian Lundberg *198 Steve McKenzie 1981 NHL Entry Draft *28 F Steve Gatzos *49 D Tom Thornbury *70 D Norm Schmidt *109 Paul Edwards *112 D Rod Buskas *133 Geoff Wilson *154 C Mitch Lamoureux *175 F Dean De Fazio *196 L Dave Hannan 1982 NHL Entry Draft *10 F Rich Sutter *38 F Tim Hrynewich *52 F Troy Loney *94 C Grant Sasser *136 Grant Couture *157 Peter Derksen *178 Greg Gravel *199 Stu Wenaas *220 Chris McCauley *241 Stan Bautch 1983 NHL Entry Draft *15 L Bob Errey *22 D Todd Charlesworth *58 D Mike Rowe *63 G Frank Pietrangelo *103 C Patrick Emond *123 Paul Ames *163 Marty Ketola *183 F Alex Haidy *203 Garth Hildebrand *223 D Dave Goertz 1984 NHL Entry Draft *1 F Mario Lemieux *9 D Doug Bodger *16 F Roger Belanger *64 R Mark Teevens *85 F Arto Javanainen *127 Tom Ryan *169 John Del Col *189 Steve Hurt *210 Jim Steen *230 Mark Ziliotto 1985 NHL Entry Draft *2 W Craig Simpson *23 R Lee Giffin *58 G Bruce Racine *86 C Steve Gotaas *107 Kevin Clemens *114 Stuart-Lee Marston *128 G Steve Titus *149 D Paul Stanton *170 D Jim Paek *191 D Steve Shaunessy *212 D Doug Greschuk *233 L Gregory Choules 1986 NHL Entry Draft *4 D Zarley Zalapski *25 L Dave Capuano *46 L Brad Aitken *67 R Rob Brown *88 R Sandy Smith *109 L Jeff Daniels *130 D Doug Hobson *151 L Steve Rohlik *172 C Dave McLlwain *193 C Kelly Cain *214 R Stan Drulia *235 D Rob Wilson 1987 NHL Entry Draft *5 D Chris Joseph *26 G Rick Tabaracci *47 R Jamie Leach *68 L Risto Kurkinen *89 D Jeff Waver *110 L Shawn McEachern *131 C Jim Bodden *152 C Jiri Kucera *173 John MacDougall *194 R Daryn McBride *215 Mark Carlson *236 G Ake Lilljebjorn 1988 NHL Entry Draft *4 L Darrin Shannon *25 L Mark Major *62 C Daniel Gauthier *67 R Mark Recchi *88 D Greg Andrusak *130 D Troy Mick *151 Jeff Blaeser *172 R Rob Gaudreau *193 Don Pancoe *214 L Cory Laylin *235 D Darren Stolk 1989 NHL Entry Draft *16 D Jamie Heward *37 D Paul Laus *58 L John Brill *79 D Todd Nelson *100 W Tom Nevers *121 Mike Markovich *126 R Mike Needham *142 Pat Schafhauser *163 L David Shute *184 Andrew Wolf *205 F Greg Hagen *226 Scott Farrell *247 C Jason Smart 1990 NHL Entry Draft *5 R Jaromir Jagr *61 L Joe Dziedzic *68 D Chris Tamer *89 L Brian Farrell *107 R Ian Moran *110 G Denis Casey *130 Mika Valila *131 D Ken Plaquin *145 D Patrick Neaton *152 Petteri Koskimaki *173 L Ladislav Karabin *194 L Tim Fingerhut *215 F Michael Thompson *236 D Brian Bruininks 1991 NHL Entry Draft *16 L Markus Naslund *38 C Rusty Fitzgerald *60 D Shane Peacock *82 Joe Tamminen *104 D Rob Melanson *126 R Brian Clifford *148 R Ed Patterson *170 D Peter McLaughlin *192 G Jeff Lembke *214 D Chris Tok *236 D Paul Dyck *258 D Pasi Huura 1992 NHL Entry Draft *19 C Martin Straka *43 D Marc Hussey *67 D Travis Thiessen *91 Todd Klassen *115 G Philippe DeRouville *139 Artem Kopot *163 F Jan Alinc *187 L Fran Bussey *211 C Brian Bonin *235 L Brian Callahan 1993 NHL Entry Draft *26 D Stefan Bergkvist *52 C Domenic Pittis *62 L David Roche *104 D Jonas Junkka *130 D Chris Kelleher *156 G Patrick Lalime *182 L Sean Selmser *208 Larry McMorran *234 C Tim Harberts *260 C Leonid Toropchenko *286 D Hans Jonsson 1994 NHL Entry Draft *24 C Chris Wells *50 C Richard Park *57 D Sven Butenschon *73 L Greg Crozier *76 D Alexei Krivchenkov *102 D Tom O'Connor *128 W Clint Johnson *154 F Valentin Morozov *161 C Serge Aubin *180 D Drew Palmer *206 C Boris Zelenko *232 D Jason Godbout *258 Mikhail Kazakevich *284 G Brian Leitza 1995 NHL Entry Draft *24 R Alexei Morozov *76 G Jean-Sebastien Aubin *102 R Oleg Belov *128 C Jan Hrdina *154 C Alexei Kolkunov *180 Derrick Pyke *206 D Sergei Voronov *232 G Frank Ivankovic 1996 NHL Entry Draft *23 G Craig Hillier *28 D Pavel Skrbek *72 L Boyd Kane *77 R Boris Protsenko *105 D Michal Rozsival *150 Peter Bergman *186 W Eric Meloche *238 Timo Seikkula 1997 NHL Entry Draft *17 R Robert Dome *44 C Brian Gaffaney *71 D Josef Melichar *97 C Alexander Mathieu *124 D Harlan Pratt *152 L Petr Havelka *179 D Mark Moore *208 D Andrew Ference *234 D Eric Lind 1998 NHL Entry Draft *23 C Milan Kraft *54 L Alexander Zevakhin *80 C David Cameron *110 G Scott Myers *134 D Rob Scuderi *169 C Jan Fadrny *196 C Joel Scherban *224 G Mika Lehto *244 C Toby Petersen *254 C Matt Hussey 1999 NHL Entry Draft *18 R Konstantin Koltsov *51 F Matt Murley *57 D Jeremy Van Hoof *86 G Sebastien Caron *115 F Ryan Malone *144 L Tomas Skvaridlo *157 D Vladimir Malenkikh *176 W Doug Meyer *204 R Tom Kostopoulos *233 D Darcy Robinson *261 F Andrew McPherson 2000 NHL Entry Draft *18 D Brooks Orpik *52 C Shane Endicott *84 G Peter Hamerlik *124 R Michel Ouellet *146 D David Koci *185 F Patrick Foley *216 F Jim Abbott *248 R Steven Crampton *273 C Roman Simicek *280 G Nick Boucher 2001 NHL Entry Draft *21 W Colby Armstrong *54 D Noah Welch *86 D Drew Fata *96 D Alexandre Rouleau *120 L Tomas Surovy *131 C Ben Eaves *156 Andy Schneider *217 G Tomas Duba *250 G Brandon Crawford-West 2002 NHL Entry Draft *5 D Ryan Whitney *35 D Ondrej Nemec *69 C Erik Christensen *101 R Daniel Fernholm *136 Andy Sertich *137 C Cam Paddock *171 G Matthew Vellky *202 Patrick Bartschi *234 C Maxime Talbot *239 D Ryan Lannon *265 G Dwight LaBrosse 2003 NHL Entry Draft *1 G Marc-Andre Fleury *32 C Ryan Stone *70 R Jonathan Filewich *73 L Daniel Carcillo *121 D Paul Bissonnette *161 L Evgeny Isakov *169 L Lukas Bolf *199 G Andy Chiodo *229 C Stephen Dixon *232 C Joe Jensen *263 F Matt Moulson 2004 NHL Entry Draft *2 C Evgeni Malkin *31 W Johannes Salmonsson *61 D Alex Goligoski *67 R Nick Johnson *85 C Brian Gifford *99 C Tyler Kennedy *130 D Michal Sersen *164 R Moises Gutierrez *194 D Chris Peluso *222 C Jordan Morrison *228 G David Brown *259 C Brian Ihnacak 2005 NHL Entry Draft *1 C Sidney Crosby *61 Michael Gergen *62 D Kristopher Letang *125 Tommi Leinonen *126 F Tim Crowder *194 D Jean-Philipp Paquet *195 F Joe Vitale 2006 NHL Entry Draft *2 C Jordan Staal *32 D Carl Sneep *65 D Brian Strait *125 G Chad Johnson *185 D Timo Seppanen 2007 NHL Entry Draft *20 C Angelo Esposito *51 C Keven Veilleux *78 D Robert Bortuzzo *80 C Casey Pierro-Zabotel *111 L Luca Caputi *118 D Alex Grant *141 D Jake Muzzin *171 C Dustin Jeffrey 2008 NHL Entry Draft *29 traded to Atlanta *60 traded to Toronto *90 traded to NYR *120 C Nathan Moon *150 G Alexander Pechurskiy *180 G Patrick Killeen *210 D Nick D'Agostino 2009 NHL Entry Draft *30 D Simon Despres *61 D Philip Samuelsson *63 R Ben Hanowski *121 R Nick Petersen *123 D Alex Velischek *151 C Andy Bathgate *181 D Viktor Ekbom Notes * The Penguins first-round pick in 1969 was traded to the Boston Bruins. * The Penguins first-round pick in 1971 was traded to the St. Louis Blues. * The Penguins first-round pick in 1972 was traded to the Minnesota North Stars. * The Penguins first-round pick in 1977 was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs. * The Penguins first-round pick in 1978 was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers. * The Penguins first-round pick in 1979 was traded to the Washington Capitals. * The Penguins first-round pick in 1981 was traded to the Montreal Canadiens. * The Penguins obtained the 9th overall pick from the Winnipeg Jets. * The Penguins obtained the 16th overall pick from the Philadelphia Flyers. * The Penguins first-round pick in 2008 was traded to the Atlanta Thrashers. References ;Draft order * * ;Other * Category:Pittsburgh Penguins